Lemon Waltz
by Kiose GreenGlitch
Summary: Si, sé que suena tonto; el chico cool y la chica inteligente son incapaces de explicar en palabras esos sentimientos que laten en el interior de su alma cada vez que se encuentran con el otro... SoulxMaka -Lemon Sutil-


_**Lemony Notes**_

__

Si, sé que suena tonto; el chico _cool_ y la chica _inteligente_ son incapaces de explicar en palabras esos sentimientos que laten en el interior de su alma cada vez que se encuentran con el otro. Pero es la verdad…y eso prueba que no basta con ser cool o inteligente para ser bueno en el amor. A veces simplemente hace falta la ayuda de un Vals.

Primero que nada, no es muy típico de mí escribir (y publicar) esta clase de cosas pero al final, me tienen publicando esto por dos razones, la primera es que hice esto porque pienso dedicárselo a una amiga como regalo de cumpleaños (cumplió hace poco y me siento mal porque no le pude regalar nada), y la segunda es porque decidí (quizá por primera vez en mi vida) escribir lo que todas las fans de Maka x Soul quieren leer xDU y colgarlo con motivo de San Valentín. Al principio quería escribir algo de clasificación friendship, pero al final pensé que quizá NADIE lo leería; lo dije alguna vez y lo vuelvo a repetir: todas por acá son unas zombies-hambrientas-de-MakaxSoul xP.

Perdón si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía y redacción; digamos que hice esto contra reloj y a pesar de que lo revisé varias veces, puede que se me haya pasado algo.

EDIT-Ya me puse a corregir faltas de ortografía y redacción. Me tengo que disculpar con todas las lectoras que ya leyeron la historia por todos los errores en el fic (tuve muchísimos más de los que comúnmente tengo). pero creo que ya conseguí que esto esté mucho más entendible y agradable.

_Disclaimer: Si Patti traiciona a su hermana y por un giro dramático del destino se convierte en la nueva Diosa Demonio entonces HAY posibilidades de que Soul Eater me pertenezca…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul terminó de tocar aquella pieza de vals. Una melodía con la que pretendía proyectar su ser y sus sentimientos. Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta.

Alguien le observaba en un extremo de la habitación. Su única espectadora; la persona hacia la que iba dedicada la pieza de vals.

Esperaba que ella hubiera entendido los fuertes sentimientos ocultos tras cada nota de aquel vals.

Ella aplaudió suavemente. Complacida por la magnífica interpretación de su compañero.

Él, sentado sobre aquella banca; recargado en el piano a sus espaldas. Sus codos también usados de apoyo contra ese piano.

Ella se acercó a él. El _deseo_ bien ocultado bajo su mirada tranquila.

Él la miró aproximarse; su mirada relajada nunca abandonando su figura.

La chica se inclinó hacia él y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

Él correspondió, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura. La _tentación_ apenas escapando de entre sus labios en forma de un suave suspiro.

Ella se sentó sobre su regazo. Más exactamente, en el borde de sus rodillas. Un poco de inocencia en sus acciones. Aún así, dejando entrever algo de _anhelo_ en lo más oculto de sus ojos.

El chico la acercó más a él. Quedando ella _casi_ sentada sobre la entrepierna de él.

Era un chico _cool_ y no importando cuanto se desearan mutuamente, él procuraría mantener la compostura para ir al ritmo que ella eligiera; lo que menos quería es hacer algo que hiciera que ella se arrepintiera.

Y al parecer ella estaba complacida con la paciencia de su compañero. Fue recompensado con una caricia sobre la ropa.

No fue gran cosa; había sido muy suave y algo tímida, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo suspirar de satisfacción.

Conforme con la modestia de la chica, que contrastaba con el desmesurado amor que ella le tenía, prosiguió a entregarle sus propias porciones de cariño.

Con movimientos sutiles la acercó más a él; apenas guardando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia el piano para darse apoyo y la acercó aún más a él. Su cálido aliento chocando contra el pecho de su compañera.

Ella acortó aún más la distancia (si es que eso era posible) hasta poder sentir cómo el pecho del chico se elevaba y descendía contra su estómago.

Él se encontraba con su cabeza increíblemente cerca del pecho de la chica; pero lo que más le agradaba a ella es que no estaba mirando hacia su pecho, sino que su vista estaba sólo enfocada en sus ojos. Afecto infinito brillando en su mirada.

Ella decidió compensar ese amor incondicional regalándole más caricias. Rozando con las yemas de los dedos la tibia piel de el chico. Esta vez, deslizándose por debajo de la tela, haciendo contacto directo con la piel que alcanzaba a tocar.

Él sabía que la ropa era una limitación muy grande; pero deshacerse de ella representaba un riesgo aún más grande.

No quería avanzar a una velocidad demasiado rápida y asustarla; hasta este momento había hecho un gran trabajo en equilibrar su control y ternura con sus deseos y pasión.

Pero no podía borrar de su mente _ese_ pensamiento; anhelaba sentir _esas_ manos recorrer con libertad su espalda descubierta; anhelaba trazar caminos con sus labios sobre el cuello de ella; anhelaba entregarse completamente y esperaba lo mismo de ella.

Pero primero necesitaba que ella le diera _cierta_ autorización y para eso, tenía que avanzar un poco más

Ella apenas y podía mantener oculto todo el afecto que escapaba de entre sus labios en forma de largos y disimulados suspiros.

Entrelazó sus dedos en esos cabellos plateados y sonrió, deleitada por la suavidad

Él sonrió, contento de que a su compañera le agradara jugar con su cabello.

Ella nunca había manifestado alguna clase de agrado hacia el cabello del chico, por lo que él comenzaba a creer que a la chica no le agradaban aquellos mechones plateados.

Pero tal parecía que ella lo había mantenido oculto como un secreto más en su interior.

Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de ella; recogido en dos colitas, le permitía enroscar el cabello en sus dedos.

La miró con ojos seductores que contrastaban de manera increíblemente atractiva con su semblante risueño.

Completamente cegado por sus anhelos, posicionó sus labios contra el cuello de ella y al escucharla ahogar un leve quejido sonrió contra aquella suave piel.

Ella se aferró a su saco; las sensaciones extrañas que la recorrían le obligaban a aferrarse a algo para evitar perder la razón antes de tiempo.

Las palabras no eran necesarias durante este encuentro. Después de todo, ambos tenían bien claras dos cosas.

La primera era de esos sentimientos que los dos sentían y compartían.

La segunda era que sabían muy bien que las acciones hablan más que cualquier palabra.

Además, cabe mencionar que, no es como si alguno de los dos fuera muy bueno en expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Habían necesitado de la ayuda de aquel vals para aclarar completamente sus emociones.

Si, sé que suena tonto; el chico _cool_ y la chica _inteligente_ son incapaces de explicar en palabras esos sentimientos que laten en el interior de su alma cada vez que se encuentran con el otro.

Pero es la verdad…y eso prueba que no basta con ser cool o inteligente para ser bueno en el amor.

Les parecía mucho más sensato dejar que sus cuerpos hablaran lo que ellos eran incapaces de decir.

Él leyó las respuestas positivas que tenía ella al contacto de sus labios contra ese suave cuello.

_Casi_ se sentía como un vampiro, con esos extraños fetichismos hacia el cuello de la muchacha. No entendía porque, pero la situación le causaba gracia; provocando que más de una vez se encontrara presionando sus puntiagudos dientes contra esa tibia piel.

Y por alguna extraña razón, para ella, esos dientes de tiburón o, más específicamente, el frío de éstos contrastando contra el calor de su piel, derivaba una agradable sensación.

La chica comenzó a volverse más _exigente_, lo que orilló al chico a dejar atrás una pieza de su ropa.

Comenzó a abrir su saco, abrió el primer botón de su camisa y también soltó un poco su corbata, pero su compañera no esperó hasta que él mismo se deshiciera de las prendas.

Ella jaló su saco y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros; ahora únicamente quedaba su camisa roja y esa corbata muy suelta, colgando tentativamente por su cuello.

Así como el chico veía las cosas; era su turno de emparejar la situación.

Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda de la chica, dos de sus dedos llevándose el cierre del vestido abajo.

Al principio bajaba el cierre con una lentitud impresionante, en un intento por impacientar a su querida compañera. Realmente le gustaba provocarla.

Pero al final sólo acabó impacientándose él mismo y terminó por bajar rápidamente el cierre.

Con aquel repentino movimiento, los tirantes del vestido se aflojaron y gradualmente se deslizaron por aquellos delicados hombros. Revelando finalmente la ropa interior que ella vestía.

La chica desvió la mirada, ligeramente avergonzada. Por alguna extraña razón, en esos instantes era incapaz de ver a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

Él formó una sonrisa en los labios. Ese gesto la hacía ver más encantadora.

Ella se giró para encararlo una vez que escuchara al chico suspirar.

Se encontró con los ojos risueños de su compañero, mirándola con una expresión de _idiota enamorado_ esparcida por todo el semblante.

Esto sólo provocó que la chica se apenara aún más.

El poder ver con tanta claridad los sentimientos del chico le hacía sentir muy feliz, pero a la vez también la incomodaba de cierta manera.

Él ya no pudo resistir más esa imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Tomó la cara de la chica y la besó.

Ella cerró los ojos inmediatamente después de sentir el contacto. Pero él no.

Quería ver un poco más ese sonrojado semblante tan cerca de él antes de cerrar los ojos también.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese tinte rojizo en las mejillas de su compañera subía la temperatura de su cuerpo considerablemente.

Él comenzó a mover sus manos hacia la piel descubierta en la espalda de ella. Su piel era tan sedosa y suave que tocarla se volvía una adicción.

Se estremeció cuando sintió las tiernas caricias que su compañera dejó sobre su espalda.

A pesar de que ella sólo estuviera tocando su espalda sobre la tela de su camisa, ese tacto le provocaba escalofríos.

Le hacía sentirse increíblemente incómodo con _tanta_ ropa encima de la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Pero irónicamente esa parte de él sólo estaba cubierta por su camisa y su corbata floja.

Se desabrochó el segundo botón de su camisa e inmediatamente sintió un poco de impaciencia por liberarse de la prenda.

Luego ella continuó desabotonando el tercer botón, y así los botones fueron cediendo y la camisa fue mostrando el pecho de Soul.

Bien delineado por los músculos y bastante agradable a la vista.

Dividido por una característica cicatriz atravesando en diagonal su torso; desde el hombro hasta poco debajo de su cadera; una línea separando su tórax.

A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, ver la cicatriz no le causó dolor. Esta vez aceptaba esa cicatriz como la promesa incondicional de que él la protegería. Un recordatorio constante de que él haría lo que fuera por ella.

"¿Te agrada lo que ves?" preguntó el chico, debido a aquellos ojos verdosos fijos sobre su pecho.

La chica desvió la mirada un poco apenada. Soul siempre era así.

Siempre tan seguro, siempre tan tranquilo, siempre sabiendo que hacer. Realmente un chico muy _cool_.

En esos momentos tenía ganas de pegarle por hacerla sentir tan avergonzada de ella misma; pero no podía hacerlo. Él había puesto el dedo en la yaga con una precisión tan impresionante que sólo un chico, tan _cool_ como él, poseía.

Pero al final ella no podía mentirse ni a sí misma; esa cicatriz en su pecho se había convertido en un elemento tan _sensual _en él y la idea de recorrer esa cicatriz con sus labios era tan _seductora_…

Casi quería golpearse la cabeza con un libro por comenzar a pensar que el pequeño incidente en el que Soul se había hecho la cicatriz había resultado ser algo bueno.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cegada por las ideas que surgían en su mente. No podía ceder ante esos deseos, enterrados en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Pero, _pensándolo bien_, esas ideas no parecían tan malas; no considerarlas sería un _insulto_ a su inteligencia; por no decir _desperdicio_ de inteligencia.

Después de eso, acceder a los deseos no parecía _tan_ mala idea. Pero, _aún así_, aunque aceptara tomar en cuenta sus _pensamientos_…al menos, no podía comenzar tan rápido.

Repasó con la punta de los dedos la cicatriz mientras se mordía un poco el labio inferior para mantener el control.

Él se limitaba a sostenerla por la cintura, observando con mucho cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mientras tanto, notó lo molesto que era estar sentado en el banco del piano, prácticamente haciendo _eso._ Por lo que sin previo aviso la cargó en sus brazos y se recostó en el suelo dejándola a ella quedar sobre él.

La banca del piano era incómoda, pero no era el mismo caso con suelo. De cierta manera, el alfombrado le brindaba cierta comodidad al piso.

A pesar del cambio de lugar, ella no interrumpió las trayectorias de sus dedos sobre la piel del pecho de él. Mordió su labio con aún más fuerza cuando su compañero posicionó su mano sobre la de ella y la guió mientras recorrían la cicatriz.

Ella comenzó a inclinarse más hacia él; un solo objetivo en mente. Pero fue hasta que su compañero acarició suavemente su mejilla que ella pudo reaccionar.

Retrocedió un poco y retiró su mano rápidamente. Sus manos temblando con nerviosismo.

En esos momentos el chico se percató que la chica estaba tratando de retenerse, pero por alguna extraña razón, él no quería que fuera así. . .

Para ella eso había estado cerca. Si no hubiera reaccionado le hubiera dado rienda suelta a sus deseos antes de tiempo y eso hubiera sido muy precipitado. No parecía una idea muy prudente. Por suerte su autocontrol parecía haber vuelto a niveles estables y podría asegurar que no perdería el control por un buen rato.

Pensando así, regresó la mirada a su compañero.

". . ."

"_Retiro lo dicho. . ."_

El chico no le estaba ayudando mucho a mantener el autocontrol.

Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su propio pecho y le regaló una que otra sonrisa traviesa.

Rozaba con las yemas de los dedos la hebilla de su cinturón y deslizaba la tela de la camisa, revelando más piel de sus hombros y brazos.

La prenda resbaló por sus hombros y se detuvo en sus bien formados brazos. Por alguna extraña razón ella encontraba eso, muy agradable a la vista.

Maka _lógicamente_ tenía que llegar a un límite.

Lo tomó de la corbata, que aún colgaba libremente del cuello del muchacho, y tiró de ella. Y así, sin pedir permiso, le dio un beso.

El chico se encontró siendo besado por su compañera; tal parece que la había provocado hasta el punto de que ella ya no deseara contenerse más.

Se percató de eso al sentir la falta de ternura en sus acciones. El beso era directo y áspero, pero aún así no dejaba de ser agradable.

No pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de ella; de cierta manera, le encantaba la idea de poder provocar esas reacciones en su compañera.

Razón por la cual, rápidamente ingenió una nueva manera para provocarla.

La chica se separó del beso y prosiguió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Él aprovechó esta cercanía para murmurarle un par de palabras al oído.

"Mi bella y justa doncella; no tienes idea de cuan cautivado estoy por ti" soltó con voz profunda y seductora.

Pero la chica en vez de dejarse embriagar por ese sugestivo tono de voz se alejó un poco para poder ver mejor la cara su compañero. Había sorpresa y confusión por todo su semblante.

Él respondió a esas miradas con una mirada sumamente sensual.

Después de un par de segundos de mirarse fijamente, ella finalmente habló.

"¿Qué sucede Soul? No es nada característico de ti hablar así, _ese no es tu estilo_" mencionó con voz suave y un ligero tono de confusión en ella.

"No es nada, sólo estaba pensando que, ya que estamos usando ropa elegante, la ocasión merecía algunas palabras _igual _de elegantes" admitió con naturalidad; no dejando su voz profunda de lado.

"¿Desde cuando te importa cómo estamos vestidos?" preguntó ella con una voz tan suave que le daba una clase de atractivo tierno e inocente.

"Tienes razón; de todas formas la ropa va a acabar en el suelo"

"SOUL"

"Pero no _aún_" agregó al notar como la chica comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

Entonces el chico soltó una risa suave que se mezcló con un suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Su plan había resultado exactamente como lo había planeado.

Ella era una persona tan predecible para él; aunque pareciera que ella misma lo desconociera.

La miró. Sus ojos verdosos incapaces de mirar directamente en sus propios ojos rojizos.

El sonrojo que ni siquiera las sombras podían ocultar muy presente en sus mejillas.

Todavía era tan inocente. Eso le daba mucha seguridad al chico. Porque a pesar de que él también llegara a sentir miedo o inseguridad, sabía que ella siempre se sentiría más insegura que él.

Y era su deber regresarle la confianza que la caracterizaba.

Tomó una de las manos de ella y mordió juguetonamente las puntas de sus dedos.

Ella rió suavemente y lo miró con afecto. La inseguridad siendo desplazada lentamente por otros sentimientos más positivos.

Dejó de mordisquear los dedos de la chica y le permitió que recorriera con ellos su pecho; colocó su mano sobre la de ella para guiar su trayecto por su torso.

La chica se inclinó sobre la piel descubierta y miró a su compañero, suplicando con la mirada que él no tuviera inconveniente alguno con lo que ella tenía planeado hacer.

El chico supo inmediatamente que tenía en mente su compañera y no puso objeción. Le regaló una sonrisa acompañada de una de sus características miradas de chico _cool_ que la llenaban de seguridad.

La chica se cargó de toda esa seguridad y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; apoyó sus labios contra los de él en un beso suave; una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento.

Luego sus labios bajaron con delicadeza, rozando ligeramente la piel de su cuello provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Cuando esos besos alcanzaron su pecho, Soul no pudo sofocar un suspiro acompañado de un sonido que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer.

Maka se sintió un poco culpable por provocarle tales sensaciones a Soul, pero no se detuvo. La tentación era demasiada para retenerla.

Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y jugaron trazando círculos sobre su pantalón. Alcanzaron a rozar el cinturón y entonces todo se detuvo.

La chica lo miró y la duda regresó a su semblante. Sus manos aún posicionadas sobre el cinturón.

"Vaya que eres tonta" mencionó con seriedad.

"Soul"

Ella sabía, por el tono de voz que él utilizaba, que no pretendía ofenderla, pero aún así no entendía porque se lo decía de esa forma.

"No necesitas retenerte tanto; si quieres hacerlo, sólo hazlo" insistió.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y desabrochó su pantalón.

La chica se quedó sin aliento y miró boquiabierta mientras su compañero bajaba su pantalón con ayuda de las manos de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció completamente cuando rozó la piel de las piernas de él.

Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada, no tanto por las acciones de Soul sino por los pensamientos que el chico provocaba en ella.

Después de lanzar a un lado su pantalón, el chico colocó sus manos a los costados de las caderas de su compañera.

En esos momentos él era el que se encontraba más descubierto de los dos. Pero poco le importó. Si había alguien en especial ante quien quería mostrarse tal y como era, ese _alguien_ era su compañera.

Estaba actuando como todo un caballero, permitiendo que su compañera se _deleitara_ primero la pupila; de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano sería su turno.

Y pensando de esa manera, sonrió para sus adentros.

Ambos se quedaron sin moverse; ella aún no enfocaba sus ojos sobre él y él se limitaba a observarla hasta que hiciera algo más.

Pero como no lo hizo, entendió que era su momento de hacer _algún movimiento_.

Se levantó y los dos quedaron sentados.

Deslizó esas manos de pianista por la cintura y la espalda de la chica y se fue inclinando hasta quedar sobre ella.

"¿Puedo?" Soul sostenía las orillas del vestido de Maka y pedía con la mirada que ella le diera permiso para despojarle de la prenda.

Maka sólo cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y asintió rápidamente. Un vivo sonrojo en sus mejillas y un intenso, casi molesto, calor invadiéndole la cara.

Por el bien mental de la chica, su compañero se deshizo rápidamente del vestido y lo lanzó a un lado, junto a sus pantalones.

La chica aún no abría los ojos, por lo que el chico intuyó que tenía autorización de tomar la iniciativa.

Soul comenzó a guiar las manos de ella por su pecho y espalda.

Fue entonces cuando la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y los enfocó en la mitad superior del cuerpo de su compañero. No podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo; no lo podía evitar, unas sensaciones en el centro de su propio pecho le impedían que lo hiciera, pero esas sensaciones la avergonzaban.

Mientras tanto, el chico no se sentía molesto por la mirada intensa que ella concentraba en su torso. Por el contrario, le agradaba que ella estuviera complacida con ese cuerpo suyo.

Entonces soltó las manos de ella y le dio libertad a sus caricias mientras él comenzaba a plantar besos sutiles en el torso de la chica.

Ella empezó a acariciar con más seguridad su pecho; él no hizo nada para impedírselo.

Sus caricias llegaron y se alargaron hasta el final de su espalda.

Él sonrió.

Permitiría que su compañera hiciera lo que quisiera; quería complacerla lo más que pudiera y no quería ponerle un límite a sus deseos.

Le había costado bastante trabajo conseguir que ella aceptara tan abiertamente esos _anhelos_ en su interior y la idea de _restringirla_ le parecía egoísta.

Pero tampoco podía olvidarse de complacerla él mismo.

Y pensando de esta forma se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de comenzar, eh, lo que fuera que estuviera por comenzar.

La besó de manera envolvente, pretendiendo prepararla para los sentimientos que volcaría después sobre las caricias que le entregaría.

Pasó sus manos por las piernas de la chica. Siguió subiendo con tranquilidad hasta que detenerse en sus muslos.

Rodeó sus muslos y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su cintura. Dejó un par de caricias por ahí y subió hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en la parte de atrás de su prenda de encaje.

Se detuvo y la miró, la decisión ardiendo en sus ojos pero un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Ella bajo la mirada con algo de nerviosismo y cerró suavemente los ojos, pero finalmente asintió.

Cuando el chico retiró la prenda no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada; estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente nervioso.

Ella se estremeció cuando la fresca brisa de la habitación golpeó su pecho descubierto y no pudo evitar cruzar sus brazos sobre su torso para cubrirse del frío. Él se percató y la rodeó por la cintura. La acercó a él para abrigarla contra su pecho.

La abrazó con aún más fuerza para evitar que siguiera temblando, pero se percató de que un abrazo por si solo no bastaría.

Ella se notaba un poco apenada por seguir mostrando su cuerpo desnudo

Maka cerró los ojos; ligeramente asustada por el contacto tan directo, sus manos aún escudando su pecho, y fue entonces cuando notó que el ya no estaba vistiendo su camisa.

La prenda ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Ella lo miró algo confundida.

"Déjatela; se ve mejor en ti que en mí" mencionó vagamente mientras abrochaba los botones necesarios en la camisa para cubrir su pecho; apenas dos botones.

Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia ella y comenzar una lenta trayectoria de tiernos y suaves besos por todo su cuerpo.

Los dedos de ella repasaban, casi sin tocar, el borde de la ropa interior del chico.

Las caricias que el chico dejaba por la parte interior de sus muslos eran gentiles y esas sensaciones que desconocían los llenaban de nuevo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella con ternura cuando sintió como su compañero la levantaba repentinamente en sus brazos.

"¿Nuestra primera vez?… ¿Sobre la alfombra? No sé tú, pero a mi no me suena nada romántico"

El chico se dirigió en dirección a la cama.

"¡SOUL! No digas esas cosas"

"¿Acaso no estamos a punto de…"

Maka tomó a Soul de la cara y sofocó sus palabras con un beso dulce y profundo. Tuvo que aumentar ligeramente la intensidad de éste cuando notó como su compañero aún intentaba terminar su oración contra sus labios.

"Tú ganas, basta de palabras" replicó colocando a la chica sobre la cama y colocándose a un costado de ella.

Intercambiaron un par de dulces besos para recuperar la atmósfera romántica y entonces el chico comenzó a bajar sus labios sobre la tela de la camisa que la chica vestía. Pasó sobre su pecho hasta alcanzar su vientre.

Ella se exaltó ligeramente por el contacto mientras soltaba sus suaves risitas.

"Me haces cosquillas"

El chico sonrió con suavidad. Cerró los ojos de manera forzada y se levantó hasta quedar sentado.

"Maldición" soltó él con molestia.

Maka se apoyó con su mano para levantarse ligeramente y mirar a su compañero más de cerca.

Las reacciones que el chico tenía la estaban confundiendo.

"Perdón, es sólo que tu risa me fascina y no quería salirme de control"

"¿Ya llegamos tan lejos y todavía te sigue preocupando el mantenerte en control?"

Soul sonrió por las palabras de su compañera; ella estaba en lo cierto; y cómo le fascinaba que ella estuviera en lo correcto.

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado con ella sobre él.

Le besó la mejilla y le murmuró en el oído palabras de agradecimiento.

Gracias a estas últimas palabras, que la chica le brindó, encontró la confianza como para dejar a Maka debajo de él y comenzar a trabajar en deshacerse de su prenda interior. Decidió que le dejaría la camisa encima, porque de cierta manera la hacía ver más… ¿sensual?

Una vez que se hubiera deshecho de la ropa interior de ella siguió con la suya.

Terminó rápidamente y continuó con unas gentiles caricias que había estado reservando para el momento.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica; las deslizó debajo de la camisa. Rodeó esa zona y alcanzó su abdomen. Subió con tranquilidad moviendo los dedos como si estuviera tocando el piano sobre esa suave piel.

La chica desabotonó los únicos dos botones abrochados en la camisa y dejó que la tela de la misma cubriera parcialmente su delicado torso.

El chico sonrió cuando ella hizo lo que él estaba a punto de hacer y le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios para agradecerle.

Apenas alcanzó el borde de su pecho y concentró su mirada sobre el semblante de ella en caso de que necesitara detener sus manos.

Ella no pareció molestarse, así que el chico continuó; escuchando como cambiaba la respiración de su compañera.

Sin que él lo notara, su propia respiración ya había tomado un ritmo bastante acelerado.

Mientras más caricias le entregaba, más se inclinaba sobre ella.

Los latidos de sus corazones acelerándose con la cercanía entre ellos dos. No sería equivocado decir que sólo se encontraban separados por una _muy pequeña_ cantidad de aire.

Entonces él la miró con seriedad; no sabiendo muy bien como _empezar_.

No quería incomodarla, ni lastimarla; era la persona a la que más quería y con la que más anhelaba estar y estaba conciente de que un movimiento en falso podría hacerle perder todo eso con facilidad.

Realmente no tenía ninguna experiencia real de la cual inspirarse. No tenía una idea muy clara de cual sería la mejor manera de iniciar.

Tampoco quería arriesgarse a hacer algo mal y arruinar el momento.

La tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con la vista baja. Sus ojos cerrados en profunda reflexión.

"Soul, no me molesta si te llegas a equivocar; puedes estar tranquilo. Estamos juntos en esto" apretó cariñosamente la mano del chico.

Esas palabras le quitaron un enorme peso de encima y automáticamente le dieron el entusiasmo suficiente como para continuar.

"Mi querida Maka ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?" sonrió mientras deslizó sus manos por la piel de la chica.

Colocó sus cálidas manos sobre los muslos de ella y la miró. En su expresión se le notaba que estaba completamente cautivado y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Comenzó a entrar con cuidado. Las palabras y los jadeos ahogándose en su boca. Un molesto calor apareció en su cara mientras se esforzaba por no dejarse llevar por el instinto.

Eso sería muy sucio de su parte, mientras ella se mostraba confundida.

Y no la culpaba; todo se sentía tan extraño. . . pero no por eso menos agradable, debía admitir.

En un instante. . .la _tranquilidad_ se _quebró_.

Ella parecía estar sufriendo.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y se forzó a retroceder para evitar lastimarla más.

Pero antes de que hubiera retrocedido completamente algo (o _alguien_) lo detuvo.

Sin necesidad de utilizar alguna palabra y ocupando únicamente la mirada, su compañera le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

A pesar de que aún había vestigios de dolor en sus expresiones; la decisión en su semblante hizo que Soul la tomara muy en serio.

Por lo que sin ninguna objeción reanudó su _trabajo_.

Ella por su parte no podía entender como algo tan tonto como la fricción podía hacerle perder la razón de esa manera; posiblemente en esos precisos instantes no sabía ni siquiera su propio nombre.

En su mente sólo figuraba el nombre de una sola persona y de nadie más. _Soul._

Sospechaba que ni la mismísima locura le había hecho alejarse tanto de su cordura.

Caso contrario, el chico parecía poder pensar con más claridad; se le ocurrían bastantes cosas que podría hacer para complacer a su compañera y notando que no podía decidirse por ninguna en específico, decidió que pondría en práctica todo.

Mientras el chico continuaba en el interior de ella la besó.

Fue un beso que se entrecortaba constantemente. Generalmente porque ella se separaba unos instantes para tomar aire.

Ambos estaban perdiéndose en un remolino de sentimientos. La única diferencia es que Maka le estaba dando demasiada importancia y Soul no tanto.

A éste último sólo le interesaba que su compañera recordara (y de buena manera) este día por el resto de su vida.

Y por si todo lo que ya había hecho no era suficiente, tenía en mente algo más.

Quería entregarle su alma en un beso, pero necesitaba que el momento fuera preciso; necesitaba usar las palabras adecuadas y un par de caricias sutiles pero intencionadas.

"Y ahora voy a entregarte todo lo que soy" Soul murmuró muy bajito en el oído de la chica.

Se giró, dejándola descansar gentilmente sobre él y entonces esos seductores labios cayeron sobre la boca de Maka; una sensación electrizante en su nuca mientras el chico profundizaba el beso.

A pesar de que el calor ya se hubiera vuelto insoportable, ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle mucha atención al detalle.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir las manos del chico que recorrían con libertad todos los lugares que ya habían recorrido antes.

Él hizo lo mismo cuando las manos de la chica se deslizaron por el final de su espalda.

Ambos comenzaron a sentirse algo cansados, sus sincronizadas respiraciones estaban bastante aceleradas y sus almas latían sin descanso.

Seguramente esto significaba que se acercaba el final.

Se separaron con suavidad y lentitud, como si sintieran remordimiento por alejarse el uno del otro.

"¿Sabes? La pieza de vals que interpretaste no era tan bonita" dijo ella de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que esa melodía no te hacía justicia; tú eres mucho más atractivo"

"No deberías de provocarme así" advirtió sonrojado.

"¿Qué sucederá si lo vuelvo a hacer?"

"La próxima vez habrá un castigo"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber qué será este castigo?"

"Ataque de cosquillas" respondió con tranquilidad.

"¡Inténtalo Soul Eater! No le tengo miedo a tus manos"

"Nunca dije que las cosquillas serían con las manos…"

Al terminar de decir la frase la tomó de la cintura y la acercó contra él; usando sus labios para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

"Detente" rió ella mientras utilizaba las manos para retener a su compañero.

"De acuerdo; esto es porque soy un chico _cool_" él obedeció.

_No basta con ser inteligente o ser cool para ser bueno en el amor, pero siempre existen "piezas de vals" que ayudan cuando se vuelve necesario._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No soy muy fanática de esta clase de lemons que carecen de una gran trama, de cualquier manera, con escribir algo romántico de esta pareja ya me estoy traicionando xD. Critiqué mucho el romance entre estos dos y declaré abiertamente que prefería el BlackStarxTsubaki además de decir que preferiría escribir algo romántico del joven asesino y su arma antes que hacerlo acerca de nuestra querida técnica de guadañas y su fiel guadañita; me estoy contradiciendo de maneras que nunca creí posibles xPU.

Pero al final la gente acaba haciendo millones de tonterías por los amigos ¿no? (no digo que esto haya sido una tontería, pero mínimo es una contradicción enorme x3) Eso es lo que me ha enseñado Soul Eater con la mega cicatriz que tiene a mitad del pecho xD.

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños Taninu (no tenía idea de que regalarte así que tuve que recurrir a la parte pervertida de mi cabeza para regalarte algo "bonito" xD), el primer "lemon" que escribo completito.

Necesito saber si esto pasa el control de calidad de las fans del MakaxSoul más exigentes o si simplemente aquí dejo morir mi carrera de escritura romántica xDU.

Cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar (faltas de ortografía, fallas de redacción, personajes _fuera de personaje_, etc.) me lo pueden comentar por e-mail, MP, review ó la pequeña c-box de mi profile.

Gracias por leer.

kiosé/Evanz cambio y fuera


End file.
